DP on Facebook
by Agent AA
Summary: Most people are doing this so I decided to join the fun. Join Danny and friends into the crazy adventure called Facebook. Fun things like making a band, playing pranks, strikes of neon coloured jeans ect. Journey through 3 conversations or more per chapter! Enjoy these chapters. Rated T for some cursing.
1. Chapter 1

**(AN) Hey guys! This is my second fanfic and I hope you enjoy. I present to you DP on Facebook.**

Chapter 1- Yolo? Kwan Kicking Soccer Ball, A Collection of Neon Coloured Jeans?

_Danny logs on_

_Sam logs on_

_Tucker logs on_

_Carly logs on_

**Danny Fenton typed,** "Hey guys."

**Sam Manson typed, **"Hi Danny."

**Tucker Foley typed, **"Hi Danny and Sam."

**Carly Fenton typed,** "Yolo."

**Danny Fenton typed,** "Huh?"

**Carly Fenton typed,** "My friend, Jack H. always says yolo."

**Tucker Foley typed,** "Ok then."

**Carly Fenton typed,** "So this is Facebook."

**Danny Fenton typed, **"So quiet."

**Tucker Foley typed,** "Just wait, it'll get more crazy."

**Danny Fenton typed,** "Aw man."

**Tucker Foley typed, **"What happened?"

**Carly Fenton typed,** "Ghost trouble."

**Sam Manson typed,** "Let's go."

_Danny logs off_

_Sam logs off_

_Tucker logs off_

_Carly logs off_

!

_Danny logs on_

_Danielle logs on_

**Danny Fenton typed, **"Did you know what happened?"

**Danielle Fenton typed, **"No."

**Danny Fenton typed,** "This is what happened.

[*Kwan kickes the soccer ball*

*He shoots it on the wall*

*A couple of us screamed*

Carly: Hey. Dont attack us. What if we did it to you?

*Kwan kicks the ball again*

*We screamed again*

*Sam comes and kicks the ball to the grass*] That happened."

**Danielle Fenton typed,** "Odd."

**Danny Fenton typed,** "I know."

!

**Carly Fenton typed, **"What the hell?"

**Jazz Fenton typed, **"What is it Carly?"

**Carly Fenton typed,** "H&amp;M are selling a collection of neon coloured jeans. NEON COLOURED JEANS! I mean people are running out of cool new colours and get to the colours kids like these days."

**Sam Manson typed,** "Neon colours? Weird."

**Danny Fenton typed,** "I'm going to buy them."

**Tucker Foley typed, **"Dude, really?"

**Danny Fenton typed, **"Yes. Off to get neon coloured jeans!"

_Danny logs off_

**Jazz Fenton typed,** "Danny is nuts."

**Carly Fenton typed,** "He loves neon colours."

**Sam Manson typed, **"Carly, what colours are there?"

**Carly Fenton typed, **"All colours of the rainbow plus pink and rainbow."

**Tucker Foley typed, **"NEON RAINBOW?!"

**Sam Manson typed, **"Thats is so stupid."

_Danny logs on_

**Danny Fenton typed, **"Hey! I am wearing neon orange jeans tomorrow!"

**Carly Fenton typed, **"Oh crap."

**(AN): That is the first chapter. **

**1-Made it up. My friend Jack H. says yolo a lot &amp; let the craziness begin!**

**2-It happened to me in September. My classmate Jordyn was Kwan and Christina was Sam.**

**3-NEON COLOURS ARE SO AWESOME! Although it will be totally weird if H&amp;M actually start selling neon coloured jeans. Pls review. I'll be happy.**

**_Ghostninja is out!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**(AN) Hey guys. Here is another chapter for you. Now I'll answer your review(s).**

**Oblitus Angeli-Here's an update for you. Thanks for reviewing too.**

**Enjoy the new chapter.**

Chapter 2-Neon Orange Jeans, Cheerleading Song, Ratings

**Dash Baxter typed, **"Did anyone noticed that Fentina was wearing neon orange jeans to school today?"

13724 people likes this

**Paulina Sanchez typed, **"Yeah. Fenton's sister was covering her face muttering, 'When is this school day going to end?'"

**Carly Fenton typed,** "Yeah I did."

**Danny Fenton typed,** "I feel AWESOME! These neon coloured jeans rock!"

582538 people likes this

**Sam Manson typed, **"..."

**Danny Fenton typed,** "Look out for tomorrow because neon yellow jeans will be worn."

**Kwan Lee typed,** "Ummm... where did you get these?"

**Carly Fenton typed,** "H&amp;M."

**Kwan Lee typed, **"Well Star wants to buy 'em because it looked cool."

**Star Williams typed,** "Let's go Kwan. I want those jeans!"

**Kwan Lee typed, **"See you."

_Kwan logs off_

_Star logs off_

**Valerie Gray typed,** "It's official. Neon coloured jeans are ruling the world."

**Paulina Sanchez typed, **"For once I agree with you."

!

**Carly Fenton typed, **"I hate the new cheerleading song!"

**Sam Manson typed, **"Me too!"

**Danny Fenton typed, **"What is wrong with it?"

**Sam Manson typed,** "Duh it has Larry boy, we don't even have a Larry boy &amp; it has Bethany, there is no Bethany either."

**Carly Fenton typed,** "I don't understand it at all."

**Danny Fenton typed, **"You made your point."

!

**Danielle Fenton typed,** "I am going to rate you

_!_

**Danielle Fenton to Danny Fenton,** "6"

**Danny Fenton typed,** "What?!"

**Danielle Fenton typed,** ":P"

_!_

**Danielle Fenton to Carly Fenton, **"9"

**Carly Fenton typed,** "Yay!"

**Danny Fenton typed, **"Come on!"

_!_

**Danielle Fenton to Valerie Gray, **"8"

**Valerie Gray typed, **":)"

**Danny Fenton typed,** "No fair."

_!_

**Danielle Fenton to Tucker Foley, **"7"

**Tucker Foley typed, **"Hooray!"

**Danny Fenton typed, **"He is higher than me? :("

_!_

**Danielle Fenton to Sam Manson, **"10. Girls stick together."

**Sam Manson typed,** "Correct. I get the highest."

**Danny Fenton typed, **"Dang it."

_!_

**(AN): Thanks for reading. **

**1-Now Star wants some neon coloued jeans. The world is being ruled over by neon coloured jeans!**

**2-There is a song by my classmates which I don't understand.**

**3~8- Made it up. ;)**

**Pls review. It'll make me happy.**

**_Ghostninja is out!_**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-After Ever After 2, The Box Ghost? All Ghosts Have Facebook?

**(AN) Hey guys. Sorry for the absence. Here's a fun chapter 4 you.**

**Danielle Fenton typed,** 'Hey guys!'

**Danny Fenton typed, **'Yes Dani?'

**Carly Fenton typed,** 'What's up?'

**Sam Manson typed,** 'How r u?'

**Danielle Fenton typed,** 'Fine thank u.'

**Valerie Gray typed,** 'Everything fine Dani?'

**Danielle Fenton typed,** 'Yes thank you. Has anyone heard of Paint before?'

**Danny Fenton typed, **'No.'

**Carly Fenton typed,** 'Yes.'

**Tucker Foley typed,** 'Of course!'

**Sam Manson typed,** 'Yeah I've heard of it.'

**Valerie Gray typed, '**Pssh. I known Paint since he started making videos.'

**Carly Fenton typed,** '-_- Don't need to be bragging.'

**Sam Manson typed, **'*rolls eyes*'

**Danielle Fenton typed,** 'Well. Watch this. 'After Ever After'?'

**Carly Fenton typed,** 'Ok then.'

_Danny Fenton logs off_

_Carly Fenton logs off_

_Sam Manson logs off_

_Tucker Foley logs off_

_Valerie Gray logs off_

**Danielle Fenton typed, **'That was really enjoyable.'

_Danny Fenton logs on_

_Carly Fenton logs on_

_Sam Manson logs on_

_Tucker Foley logs on_

_Valerie Gray logs on_

**Carly Fenton typed, **'That was awesome, but my favourite princess was there, which made my childhood ruined.'

**Tucker Foley typed,** 'I liked Elsa's.'

**Valerie Gray typed,** 'Mulan want to change genders, Cinderella's prince thinks that she's a sick person, Tiana is dying in Hurricane Katrina and Elsa is the new Hitler. Interesting.'

**Danny Fenton typed,** 'I liked Cinderella's. Man, Paint's facial expressions were hilarious!'

**Sam Manson typed,** 'First time I heard Danny say a big word. I liked Tiana's. Hurricane Katrina was horrible.'

**Carly Fenton typed,** 'Did anyone like Mulan's?'

**Danielle Fenton typed,** 'I did!'

**Carly Fenton typed,** ':)'

!

**Box Ghost typed, **'Beware!'

**Danny Fenton typed, **'Oh boy.'

**Carly Fenton typed, **'*facepalm*'

**Danielle Fenton typed,** 'How on Earth did u get a Facebook?'

**Box Ghost typed,** 'Technus got them for free.'

**SkulkerTheGreatest GhostHunter typed, **'I hate this. They said to require a last name.

**Danny Fenton typed, **'Haha.'

**SkulkerTheGreatest GhostHunter typed,** 'What is it whelp?'

**Carly Fenton typed, **'Your name.'

**Sam Manson typed,** 'Mine gold.'

!

**Ember McLain typed,** 'Is it just me or I am the only ghost that has a last name?'

**Kitty Kat typed, **'Not really. There is Johnny, Phantom, Phantom's sister &amp; Phantom's clone.'

**Danny Fenton typed, **'True.'

**Johnny 13 typed,** 'Yeah.'

!

**Danny Fenton typed,** 'All the ghosts has a Facebook now.'

**Danielle Fenton typed,** 'True.'

**Carly Fenton typed, **'Yeah. Hey there is Clockwork.'

**Clock Work typed,** 'Good day Daniel, Carly and Danielle.'

**Carly Fenton typed, **'Hi Clockwork.'

**Danny Fenton typed,** 'Hello Clockwork.'

**Young Blood typed,** 'Ahoy maties.'

**Danny Fenton typed, **'Oh dear.'

**Carly Fenton typed, **'*facepalm*'

**Tucker Foley typed,** 'What's next, Danny, Carly and Dani Phantom getting a Facebook?'

**Danny, Carly &amp; Danielle Fenton typed, **'Great idea!'

**(AN) Did you like it? **

**1-I've seen this like, 7 times. It was posted on my b-day and realized it yesterday.**

**2~4-The ghosts are back!**

**Ghostninja asks to review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**(AN) Hey guys! Sorry for the wait. This is the most awesome story currently thanks 2 u. Doggyjunky-****Here's a new chapter 4 u. Same 4 all of u.**

* * *

Chapter 4-WTF Happened, Meet the Phantoms, Party Time, Party Discussion

**Carly Fenton typed,** 'WTF happened today?'

**Danielle Fenton typed,** 'What happened?'

**Carly Fenton typed, **'Everyone except me, Sam and Tucker wore neon coloured jeans today.'

**Danny Fenton typed,** YAY! I'M POPULAR!'

**Carly Fenton typed,** '…'

**Sam Manson typed, **'My mind is flipped.'

**Danny Fenton typed,** 'Come on Sammy. Wear some neon coloured jeans.'

**Sam Manson typed,** 'Not in ur life.'

**Carly Fenton typed,** 'Did you forget that Sam only wears black and pur- oh wait, she wears purple.'

**Danny Fenton typed, **'Ha! Come on Sammy.'

**Sam Manson typed,** 'Number 1-STOP CALLING ME SAMMY DAMN IT. Number 2-Not in ur life.'

**Danny Fenton typed, **'Why Sam? :'( Why are u such a meanie?'

**Sam Manson typed,** 'Wha? Danny don't cry.'

**Tucker Foley typed, **'Looks like Danny's sadness is Sam's weakness.'

**Danielle Fenton,** **Carly Fenton and Tucker Foley typed, '**Awww.'

**Sam Manson typed,** 'Shut up!'

**Carly Fenton typed,** 'Is little Sammy in wove with Danny? Oh, Sanny is true. *makes a heart over Danny and Sam*'

**Danny Fenton typed, **'Sanny?'

**Tucker Foley typed,** 'The love combination of Danny and Sam. The other was Dam. Its sounds like damn so Sanny is better.'

**Sam Manson typed, **'YOU SICK BASTARD!'

**Tucker Foley typed, **'Wait, I think I heard this insult before.'

**Sam Manson typed,** "SHUT UP OR I'L KICK UR ASS!'

**Carly Fenton typed, **'Stop playing "Cat and Mouse" pls.'

**Sam Manson typed, **'Cat and Mouse?'

**Danny Fenton typed, **'She watches Fruits Basket so much. Man, the anime ended in 2003!'

**Carly Fenton typed,** 'So what?'

**Danny Fenton typed, **'The manga ended in 2007!'

**Carly Fenton typed,** 'Says the one who went to a Naruto convention last month and never watched the show since. See the manga. Gosh.'

**Danny Fenton typed, **'YA GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT?!'

**Tucker Foley typed, **'You're so lucky dude. Next convention, I'm going too.'

**Danny Fenton typed,** 'YEAH!'

**Sam Manson typed, **'I like horror movies better than anime.'

**Danielle Fenton typed,**'I'm going to try another language. Hóla! Bonjour! 안녕하세요. γειά σου. こんにちは.'

**Danny Fenton typed, **'What does all those mean?'

**Danielle Fenton typed, **'Look up on Google Translate.'

**Carly Fenton typed,** 'Weren't we just talking about everyone wearing neon coloured jeans to school today?'

**Sam Manson typed, **'Yeah. The subject just twisted.'

**Carly Fenton typed,** Jazz is barking for me to come downstairs. See ya.'

_Carly logs off_

**Sam Manson typed, **'…Barking?'

!

**Danny Phantom typed,** 'Hello.'

**Dani Phantom typed, **'We are here.'

**Carly Phantom typed,** 'Ya.'

**Sam Manson typed,** Oh boy.

18233 people likes this

**Maddie Fenton typed, **'You ghost scums are here.'

**Danny Fenton typed,** 'All the ghost scums are here.'

**Kitty Kat typed,** 'True.'

**Johnny 13 typed,** 'We are not bad.'

**Kitty Kat typed,** 'We like to bug Phantom and have fun.'

**Danny Phantom typed,** 'True that.'

**Dani Phantom typed,** 'I like piggies.'

**Carly Fenton typed,** 'That came out of nowhere.'

**Tucker Foley typed,** 'Ok?'

**Maddie Fenton typed, **'I got my eye on you three.'

_Maddie logs off_

_Johnny logs off_

_Kitty logs off_

**Danielle Fenton typed, **'Who likes fudge?'

_Jack logs on_

**Jack Fenton typed, **'Fudge. Where?'

**Carly Phantom typed,** '*facepalm*'

152433 people likes this

**Carly Fenton typed, **No fudge, Dad.'

**Jack Fenton typed, **'No fudge. :('

_Jack logs off_

**Danny Phantom typed,** 'Ok?'

**Carly Phantom typed,** 'How about a new subject? Fat panda!'

5177293 people likes this

**Carly Fenton typed, **'Fat panda?'

**Danny Phantom typed,** 'Odd.'

**Sam Manson typed,** 'Ok?'

!

**Danny Phantom typed,** 'Party time!'

1224588 people likes this

**Carly Phantom typed,** 'Ummm…'

**Dani Phantom typed, '**Sweet! Where?'

**Danny Fenton typed,** 'At Frostbite's lair.'

**Carly Fenton typed, '**Great.'

**Danielle Fenton typed, **':)'

**Sam Manson typed, **'Are we invited?'

**Danny Phantom typed, **'You will figure out. ;)'

!

_Danny Phantom sends an invitation to Danny Fenton, Carly Fenton, Danielle Fenton, Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, Carly Phantom, Dani Phantom &amp; Clock Work._

**Sam Manson typed, **'Sweet!'

**Paulina Sanchez typed, **'The ghost boy invited you?! Why not me?'

**Carly Fenton typed, **'He doesnt like ya.'

**Danny Fenton typed,** 'True.'

**Danny Phantom typed, **'They are right.'

**Paulina Sanchez typed, **'Arrgh!'

_Paulina logs off_

**Carly Phantom typed,** 'Smooth.'

15696 people like this

!

**Carly Phantom typed,** 'That was AWESOME!'

_1446 people likes this_

**Sam Manson typed,** 'Of course.'

**Carly Fenton typed,** 'True that.'

**Danny Phantom typed,** 'I know. Frostbite throws a great party.'

**Tucker Foley typed, **'You should've seen the sculpture of Danny Phantom.'

**Danny Phantom typed,** 'Don't you dare-'

_Tucker Foley posts a pic_

17789659 people likes this pic.

**Valerie Gray typed,** 'Phantom gets respect from there?'

**Carly Phantom typed,** 'For saving Amity Park and the Ghost Zone from the Ghost King.'

**Valerie Gray typed, **'Ok?'

* * *

**LOL! I really enjoyed typing that chappie. Did you like it? This story is my fav so far! There is a poll on my profile. Count your votes in. Voting closes on 24th of July.**

**1-LOL! Everyone in the whole school is wearing neon coloured jeans and Sam and Tucker fighted like Kyo and Yuki. LOL!**

**2-The Phantoms are back! and the fat panda thing… during Halloween, I said to my friend 'fat panda' while walking zombie like with an imaginary candy basket. My friend was like LOLing all the time.**

**3-Man. Partying is SO FREAKIN AWESOME!**

**4-WHY WASN'T I INVITED?! :(( I made it up. Hehe.**

**So review pls and my BORING summer vacation will be much more fun.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-Volleyball, Danny &amp; Sam Finally Admitted Their Feelings, Since When Tucker Wore Neon Coloured Jeans?, Danny Has His Own Theme Song?

**AN: Hey all! How are you? Sorry for not updating. My mind is out of ideas for other chapters. Can anyone pitch in some ideas? Thanks. Now enjoy!**

**Carly Fenton typed, **'OMG!'

**Jazz Fenton typed,** 'What happened?'

**Carly Fenton typed, **'Miss. Testlaff made us play volleyball today. So Danny catches the ball Sam throws and Sam catches the ball Danny throws, but it was broken when Dash caught the ball Sam threw. After our game, the teams were shaking hands, Danny slightly touched Sam's hand.'

**Jazz Fenton typed,** 'Awww.'

**Tucker Foley typed,** 'We should get them together.'

**Carly Fenton typed, **'Correct. Us three will, right Jazz?'

**Jazz Fenton typed, **'Yes.'

**Jazz Fenton, Carly Fenton &amp; Tucker Foley typed,** 'Teamwork!'

!

_Carly Fenton is setting up a play for Danny Fenton and Sam Manson_

10 people likes this

**Danny Fenton typed,** 'Why are we here?'

**Carly Fenton typed, **'Reasons.'

**Danny Fenton typed,** 'What kinds of reasons?'

**Carly Fenton typed, **'Just deal with it!'

**Danny Fenton typed,** 'Ok.'

_Sam logs on_

**Carly Fenton typed, **'*puts on hillbilly voice* We are doin' a play y'all. Like if ya wanna see it.'

_7 people likes this_

**Carly Fenton typed,** 'So Tucker, Jazz, Valerie, Dani, that's nice. Dash, Paulina and Kwan?'

**Valerie Gray typed,** 'Start the play.'

**Carly Fenton typed,** 'So y'all wanna see it? Fine. This play is called "The Relationship". Danny is William and Sam is Hannah.'

**Sam Manson typed,** 'I didn't sign up for this.'

**Carly Fenton typed, **'Too late Sam.'

**Sam Manson typed,** '*grumbles*'

**Carly Fenton typed,** 'Here are the scripts. *passes to Danny &amp; Sam*'

**Danny Fenton typed, **'Ok.'

**Sam Manson typed, **'Ok.'

**Carly Fenton typed, **'I am the director and Tucker &amp; Jazz are the producers.'

**Tucker Foley typed,** '*whispers* We didn't plan this.'

**Carly Fenton typed,** '*whispers* Just go with the flow. Lights, camera, ACTION!'

**Danny Fenton typed, **'Hannah, I need to tell you something.'

**Sam Manson typed, **'What is it, William?'

**Danny Fenton typed,** 'I think its time to expose our feelings. I just want to be more than friends.'

**Sam Manson typed,** 'I feel the same way.'

**Danny Fenton typed, **'I think we should start dating.'

**Sam Manson typed,** 'I love you, William.'

**Danny Fenton typed,** 'I love you too, Hannah. Since the first grade. I couldn't stop loving you.'

**Sam Manson typed,** 'Me too.'

**Carly Fenton typed, **'Cut! I wanna add a new part. You two kiss.'

**All typed,** 'Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!'

**Dash Baxter typed,** 'Do it Fenturd, or you'll lose her forever!'

**Sam Manson typed, **'Umm..'

**Danny Fenton typed,** 'Should we?'

**Carly Fenton typed,** 'Do or perish!'

**Tucker Foley typed, **'She's kidding about the perish part.

**Danny Fenton typed, **'I'll be right back.'

_Danny logs off_

**Dash Baxter typed,** 'What is Fentoast doing?'

**Paulina Sanchez typed, **'I just wasted time to see two lovebirds getting together.'

**Sam Manson typed, **'Danny's here. He lifted my chin and he is about to kiss me.'

**Carly Fenton typed,** 'Turning on security camera in Sam's room. *opens the security camera* THEY KISSED! WHOO!'

**All typed, '**Hooray! *clapping*'

**Carly Fenton typed,** 'Mission complete.'

**Jazz Fenton typed, **'You've done well sis.'

**Tucker Foley typed,** 'Yeah. Best friend.'

_Danny logs on_

**Danny Fenton typed, **'Should we date, Sam? All of that was true.'

**Sam Manson typed, **'Yup.'

**All typed,** 'Yay!'

!

**Carly Fenton typed, **'Tucker!'

**Tucker Foley typed,** 'Yes Carly?'

**Carly Fenton typed, **'Is it true that you wore neon coloured jeans to school today?'

**Tucker Foley typed,** 'Yeah. You didn't know?'

**Carly Fenton typed,** 'I was taking a college entrance exam!'

**Tucker Foley typed,** 'Oh. So how was it?'

**Carly Fenton typed,** 'It went very well.'

**Danny Fenton typed,** 'Were you two on a date on Facebook? I didn't know!'

**Carly Fenton typed,** 'No! Aren't you supposed to be on a date with Sam?'

**Danny Fenton typed, **'Sam's sick.'

**Carly Fenton typed, **'Oh.'

**Danny Fenton typed,** 'Tuck, you ruled with the neon green jeans on today.'

**Tucker Foley typed,** 'Dude. These neon coloured pants RULE!'

**Danny Fenton typed, **'Whoo!'

**Carly Fenton typed,** '*clears throat*'

**Danny Fenton typed,** 'Carly! We forgot you were there.'

**Carly Fenton typed,** I typed a comment 5 messages ago n you 'forgot' I was here.'

**Danny Fenton typed, **'Now Carly. Pls don't go in your blood rage. You don't know how scared we are of it.'

**Carly Fenton typed,** 'DANIEL JAMES FENTON YOU FORGOT YOUR OWN SISTER WAS HERE?!'

**Jazz Fenton typed, **'Why did you put Carly in her blood rage mode? I can hear her typing the letters madly.'

**Danny Fenton typed,** 'I'm sorry. I forgot that she had a blood rage mode.'

**Jazz Fenton typed, **'You don't know how many therapy classes I gave Carly since she moved with us.'

**Danny Fenton typed, **'How many?'

**Jazz Fenton typed,** 'OVER 200 DANNY! I'M GOING MAD DANNY AND TUCKER! MY THERAPY CLASSES AIN'T WORKING! MOM AND DAD ARE CRAZY GHOST HUNTERS! AND DANNY IS PHANTOM! DAD IS A FUDGE LOVING MAN! DANNY WANTS TO BE AN ASTRONAUT! AND CARLY IS AN ANIME LOVER! AND I'M NO FUN!'

**Danny Fenton typed,** 'Jazz come on. Breath. In and out.'

**Jazz Fenton typed,** 'I KNOW HOW TO BREATH!'

**Carly Fenton typed,** 'I feel tired, what happened?'

**Tucker Foley typed, **'You're the one who feels tired?'

**Danny Fenton typed,** 'You were just in your blood rage, Jazz's going mad and me and Tucker are so freaked out!'

**Carly Fenton typed,** 'And so the end of this pointless conversation of this chapter.'

!

**Danielle Fenton typed, **'Hey guys!'

**Carly Fenton typed, **'Hi Dani.'

**Danny Fenton typed,** 'So what's up?'

**Sam Manson typed,** 'Yeah.'

**Danielle Fenton typed, **'So I looked up Danny Phantom on YouTube and see this, 'Danny Phantom Theme Song'.'

**Tucker Foley typed, **'Ok?'

_Danny logs off_

_Carly logs off_

_Sam logs off_

_Tucker logs off_

_Jazz logs off_

**Danielle Fenton typed,** 'Gonna catch 'em all 'cause he's Danny Phantom. Hehe.'

_Danny logs on_

_Carly logs on_

_Sam logs on_

_Tucker logs on_

_Jazz logs on_

**Danny Fenton typed,** 'I can't believe I have my own theme song!'

**Carly Fenton typed,** 'I can't believe they didn't make me a theme song. I turned into a half ghost when I was 10!'

**Sam Manson typed, **'You still don't have full trust from the town. Since you reeked havoc when you first encountered Danny.'

**Carly Fenton typed,** 'Blame the fruitloop.'

**Tucker Foley typed, **'Wasn't gonna catch em all was from Pokémon?'

**Carly Fenton typed, **'I was wondering that too.'

**Jazz Fenton typed,** 'I liked Danny in there. Wait, those people knew that Danny's a half ghost?'

_*silence*_

**Danielle Fenton typed, **'Did it not say 'Danny Phantom created by Butch Harmath'?'

**Danny Fenton typed,** 'Now it's time to pay a visit to this Butch Harmath.'

**AN: Now Danny knows his creator. Oops. *guns pointing at me* Seriously, you could've killed me! Thanks for the idea Frozenjaqulinefrost. **

**1-You all know I'm a matchmaker.**

**2-Thanks to his best friend and sisters, Danny is finally happy with Sam.**

**3-Never make Carly Fenton go in her blood rage.**

**4-Frozenjaqulinefrost's idea. **

**I really enjoyed this chapter. Now review pls and enjoy your summer!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Sorry for the delay. Reviews-**

**DPFangirl-100,000?! Wow! I can't do that much! I can do 3 to 7 more if you want. Thanks for your continued support.**

**Ok! Enough of me blabbering. Let us start the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 6-Butch Harmath, I Really Don't Like Where This Is Going, Movies and Anime Time!, War: Meat vs Veggies, Why Are U Here Dan? A Neon Coloured Jeans Competition!

_Private Conversation From Danny Fenton to Butch Harmath_

**Danny Fenton typed, **"How did you know I'm Phantom?!"

**Butch Harmath typed,** "..."

**Danny Fenton typed,** "I wanna know the reason. Answer pls."

**Butch Harmath typed,** "Child, pls don't play jokes with me. Danny Phantom is a made up character and you must be a fan who wants Danny Phantom to be back on. Correct?"

**Danny Fenton typed,** "Wait, what?"

-Butch Harmath has disconnected-

**Danny Fenton typed,** "COME ON!"

!

**Carly Phantom typed,** "So what did Mr. Harmath say?"

**Danny Fenton typed,** "He said don't play jokes with him, Danny Phantom is a made up character and I must be a fan who wants it back on."

**Carly Fenton typed, **"..."

**Tucker Foley typed,** "Hey Danny, you must be a made up character cause Tucker Foley is real alright."

**Danny Fenton typed,** "We all are made up."

**Tucker Foley typed, **"Tucker Foley is real."

**Danny Fenton typed,** "Made up."

**Tucker Foley typed,** "Real."

**Danny Fenton typed, **"Made up!"

**Tucker Foley typed,** "Real!"

**Danny Fenton typed,** "MADE UP!"

**Tucker Foley typed,** "REAL!"

**Carly Fenton typed,** "God no."

**Tucker Foley typed, **"TUCKER FOLEY IS REAL!"

**Danny Fenton typed, **"WE ALL ARE MADE UP!"

**Carly Fenton typed,** "SHUT UP!"

_*silence*_

**Carly Fenton typed,** "Ok. So-"

**Danny Fenton typed,** "MADE UP!"

**Tucker Foley typed,** "REAL!"

**Carly Fenton typed, **"*screams*"

_*silence*_

**Carly Fenton typed,** "OK! So- DON'T INTERRUPT ME DANIEL JAMES FENTON!"

**Danny Fenton typed,** "..."

**Carly Fenton typed,** "YOU ALL ARE MANIACS! YELLING AT EACH OTHER! YOU ARE BFFS DAMN IT! DOES FRIENDS TREAT EACH OTHER LIKE THIS?! NO! DAMNIT!"

**Danny Fenton typed,** "I really don't like where this is going."

_Sam logs on_

**Sam Manson typed, **"What's-"

**Carly Fenton typed,** "CHA!"

**Sam Manson typed,** "Good job you two. You made Carly beserk again."

**Carly Fenton typed, **"*groans* What happened?"

**Sam Manson typed, **"You don't even know what happens?"

**Danny Fenton typed, **"When she's back to normal, she has no memory what happened when she's beserk."

**Carly Fenton typed, **"Looks like I need another therapy class by yours truly..."

**All typed,** "Jazz."

!

**Carly Fenton typed,** "Movie and Anime trivia time!"

**Danny Fenton typed, **"Yeah!"

**Tucker Foley typed, **"Whoo!"

**Sam Manson typed, **"I am gonna win this."

**Carly Fenton typed, **"Ya better know ya movies and anime cause this is not gonna be easy."

**Dani Phantom typed,** "Is there Disney movies?"

**Carly Fenton typed, **"Ya."

**Dani Phantom typed, **"Whoo!"

**Carly Fenton typed,** "I think that me, Danny, Sam, Tucker, the Phantoms, Jazz and Dani are here correct?"

**All typed,** "Ya!"

**Carly Fenton typed,** "Ok then!"

**Danny Fenton typed, **"Lets start!"

**Carly Fenton typed, **"First question. Which Disney movie is number 1 currently?

**Sam Manson typed, **"The Lion King. Seriously! It's an awesome movie. Nothing can beat it."

**Carly Fenton typed,** "WRONG!"

**Danny Fenton typed,** "The movie where Let It Go is... umm... Frozen yeah Frozen!"

**Carly Fenton typed,** "Correct. The Lion King used to be the number 1 but Frozen beat it."

**Sam Manson typed, **"It's not even that good."

**Danielle Fenton typed,** "..."

**Carly Fenton typed, **"OK! Next question! In Naruto, which pairing(s) is going to happen? One answer only."

**Carly Phantom typed,** "One is Sasuke and Sakura. They are so perfect together. If they don't go together, I'm gonna kill myself."

**Tucker Foley typed,** "But you are already dead."

**Danny Phantom typed,** "And another one is Naruto and Hinata right?"

**Carly Fenton typed, **"Correct! I also want Sasuke and Sakura together. Girl power!"

**Carly Fenton and Carly Phantom typed,** "*epic fist bump*"

**Danny Fenton typed,** "..."

**Carly Fenton typed,** "Ok! Next question! Name all the Akatsuki members."

**Danny Fenton typed, **"Itachi."

**Tucker Foley typed,** "Deidara."

**Sam Manson typed, **"Tobi or Obito or Madara, whatever his name is."

**Carly Phantom typed,** "Konan."

**Danny Phantom typed,** "Zetsu."

**Dani Phantom typed, **"Nagato or Pain."

**Danielle Fenton typed, **"Sasori."

**Jazz Fenton typed,** "Hidan."

**Danny Fenton typed,** "Kisame."

**Tucker Foley typed, **"Yahiko."

**Sam Manson typed, **"Kakuzu."

**Carly Phantom typed,** "Taka formely."

**Carly Fenton typed, **"Correct! All except Taka and Obito died. So sad. Especially Itachi's."

**Danielle Fenton typed,** "I wept during his death and his story."

**Carly Fenton typed,** "I cried when I saw Sasuke crying. I was like, 'No Sasuke, don't cry.' Man, I'm so emotional."

**Danny Fenton typed,** "Next question."

**Carly Fenton typed,** "Fine! What is the real story of the Little Mermaid?"

**Sam Manson typed,** "She turned into sea foam at the end but Disney made her marry the human prince."

**Carly Fenton typed,** "Correct. Final question cause I'm tired. Who is going to be the 6th Hokage? This is not a question, it's a voting. Naruto, Kakashi or Sasuke?"

**Danny Fenton typed,** "Naruto."

**Sam Manson typed,** "Kakashi."

**Dani Phantom typed, **"Sasuke."

**Carly Fenton typed,** "I don't know myself. So this is the end of the movie and anime trivia. Goodnight."

!

**Sam Manson typed,** "Veggies are more healthy!"

**Tucker Foley typed,** "Meat is more healthy!"

**Danny Fenton typed,** "Not again. Carly, you know what that means."

**Carly Fenton typed, **"*in an announcer's voice* It means today is a new episode of War: Meat vs Veggies. Meat, which is Tucker Foley."

**Tucker Foley typed,** "Thank you thank you."

**Carly Fenton typed,** "Vs Veggies, which is Sam Manson."

**Sam Manson typed,** "Veggies 4ever! Whoo!"

**Carly Fenton typed,** "Like if you want to see War: Meat vs Veggies."

187 people likes this

**Carly Fenton typed,** "187 people?! Looks like we have a big audience!"

**Danielle Fenton typed,** "I WANT SOME ACTION!"

**Carly Fenton typed, **"Thank you."

**Danny Phantom typed,** "I want some meat and veggie time!"

**Carly Phantom typed, **"Whoo!"

**Carly Fenton typed, **"Meat vs Veggies fans! What do you want the contestants to do?"

**Dash Baxter typed,** "I know! The loser has to eat veggies for the geek and meat for the goth."

**Carly Fenton typed,** "That's a... good idea Dash. Sam, if you lose, you eat meat and Tucker, if you lose, you eat veggies. Deal?"

**Sam Manson typed, **"Wait."

**Tucker Foley typed,** "What?"

**Carly Fenton typed, **"And begin, you have 10 seconds on the clock to tell why meat or veggies are more healthier than the other."

**Sam Manson typed, **"Veggies are more healthier because it make you strong. You don't need to cook veggies either. Just wash it with water then eat it. Meat, on the other hand, is fattening. So veggies are more healthier because it doesn't waste time to cook or heat and it is fresh from nature."

**Carly Fenton typed, **"Time's up! That's great reasoning. Meat, you're up."

Tucker Foley typed, "Meat is more healthier than veggies because it strengthens your skin and bones. You have to cook it so it is fresh and tender. It's juicy and has lots of protein. Veggies, on the other hand, are disgusting and it comes from the ground. You just eat it after washing it, you can't eat it with delicious BBQ sauce."

**Carly Fenton typed,** "...Great reasoning. Well, we'll decide who wins in the next episode of *War: Meat vs Veggies."

!

**Dan Phantom typed,** "So this is Facebook? What a quiet place."

**Danny Phantom typed, **"Why are u here Dan?"

**Dan Phantom typed,** "Because Clockwork gave me a phone that has Netfilx, Facebook and Flappy Bird."

**Danny Fenton typed,** "Flappy Bird?"

**Carly Fenton typed, **"Is there a Danny convention here? Danny Fenton, Danny Phantom and... who's that?"

**Danny Fenton typed,** "Dan."

**Danny Phantom typed,** "My evil 24 year old self from an alternative future."

**Carly Phantom typed,** "Ok?"

**Carly Fenton typed,** "I remember that I watched a Naruto movie where Naruto and Sakura went to an alternative world by Tobi. Sakura's father was the 4th Hokage, Naruto's name is Menma, Sasuke's back and he is a flirty type of guy, Hinata acts like a bitch, Neji likes seeing girls' boobs, Rock Lee sneaks into a girls' bathhouse, Shino hates bugs, Kiba is a cat love, Chōji doesn't eat too much food, Shikamaru acts like an idiot, Ino is a shy person, Naruto's parents are alive, Kakashi and Guy changed personalities, Tsuande's assistant's pig is black and the Sage Toads don't know Naruto."

**All typed,** "..."

**Carly Fenton typed,** "Was it something I said?"

**Danny Fenton typed, **"You have Flappy Bird?"

**Clock Work typed,** "I just put it in there for certain reasons."

**Danny Fenton typed,** "What kind- oh. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA."

**All typed, **"?"

**Danny Fenton **typed, "Nothing."

**Carly Fenton typed,** "And so ends another pointless conversation."

!

**Carly Fenton typed to Danny Fenton, **"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?!"

**Danielle Fenton typed,** "What did he do this time?"

**Carly Fenton typed, **"This is what happened.

_[Teacher-Anyone have any ideas for the last day before the holidays?_

_Me-Why are we doing these ideas in January? School doesn't end until June 4th._

_Teacher-Quiet Miss. Fenton._

_Me-*mumbles* Everyone's a critic._

_Danny-I want us to do a neon coloured jeans competition._

_Me-WHAT?!_

_Teacher-Miss. Fenton, no yelling in my class. And don't interrupt your brother. Yes Mr. Fenton?_

_Danny-So we wear our favourite colour of neon coloured jeans and the top 10 people who look the best in neon coloured jeans is going to the next round. The top 5 people who look the best goes to the quarter finals. The top 3 goes to the semi finals. The top 2 goes to the finals. The one who looks the best wins... a 50 dollar gift card to H &amp; M, who made these wonderful neon coloured jeans._

_Tucker-That's a great idea!_

_Teacher-Ok then. The neon coloured jeans competition is what we're going to do._

_Sam-You have got to be kidding me._

_Me-What is going on with these stupid people?]_

And we are stuck doing a neon coloured jeans competition."

**Danielle Fenton typed,** "o.O"

**Carly Fenton typed, **"I know right!"

**Danny Fenton typed,** "I'm a genius."

**Carly Fenton typed, **"*sarcastically* You are a genius and I'm just an idiot. Happy?"

**Danny Fenton typed, **"You are not one."

**Carly Fenton typed, **"Yeah right."

* * *

**AN: And so ends.**

**1-Danny is not a fangirl Butch!**

**2-RUN FROM THE BLOOD RAGING CARLY FENTON!**

**3-Who do you want to be Hokage, I don't know.**

**4-Who is going to win, Veggies or Meat? You all choose through votes.**

**5-Clockwork put Flappy Bird on it just to annoy Dan. Thanks for the idea, ideas (Guest)**

**6-WHAT THE HELL?! DANNY YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME?!**

**Carly Phantom asks you to review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey all! Here's another chapter of DP on Facebook! Only one vote for meat and one vote for veggies. Keep em going. DPfangirl and doggyjunky has voted. Reviews: **

**DPfangirl-Yay!**

**DannyPhantom619-Oh. In my first 2 chapters, someone PM me to fix the chapters or to delete it. So I changed the format.**

**I'm adding new OCs in future chapters. If you want urself in there, you can review or PM me. Enjoy all!**

Chapter 7-Who Should Be The Neon Coloured Jeans Winner? Spring Break, Danny And Sam's Dates, April Fools, The Neon Coloured Jeans Winner, Summer Vacation, Neon Colour Day, Hey! It's The Naruto Shippuden Cast!

**Danny Fenton typed,** "Hey all!"

**Carly Fenton typed,** "I'm still angry at you."

**Danny Fenton typed,** "I'm ignoring that. Who should be the Neon Coloured Jeans Competition winner?"

**Paulina Sanchez typed,** "I will because I'm so pretty."

**Carly Fenton typed, **"I doubt that."

**Paulina Sanchez typed,** "Watch your mouth."

**Carly Fenton typed,** "Watch your face."

**Sam Manson typed, **"I dunno who Danny."

**Tucker Foley typed,** "Me cause I'm Tucker Foley. TF which means..."

**Danny Fenton, Carly Fenton and Sam Manson typed, **"Too fine."

**Dash Baxter typed, **"No, me cause I'm the hottie quarterback."

**Carly Fenton typed, **"I wonder..."

**Danny Fenton typed, **"I think me cause I'm the one who started wearing these jeans."

**Carly Fenton typed, **"Is it just me or me and Sam are the only normal ones here?"

**Valerie Gray typed,** "I don't wear those jeans. Star keeps convincing me to wear them."

**Star Williams typed, **"Pls. FOR ONE DAY?!"

**Valerie Gray typed,** "Sorry."

**Star Williams typed,** "PLS! PLS! PLS! PLS! PLS!"

**Valerie Gray typed,** "I'm sorry Star but I'm not wearing them."

**Star Williams typed,** "Fine!"

_Star logs off_

**Paulina Sanchez typed, **"You mean bitch!"

**Carly Fenton typed,** "Now it's my turn to say watch your mouth."

**Valerie Gray typed,** "You are all hypnotized by these 'neon coloured jeans'. Next year, they will be out of style."

**Paulina Sanchez typed, **"Like I care. If Paulina Sanchez continues wearing them, they will never go out of style."

**Danny Fenton typed,** "Look, H&amp;M are now selling neon coloured underwears and panties..."

**Sam Manson typed,** "Underwears and panties?"

**Carly Fenton typed,** "W… T… F…is… wrong… with… people?"

**Dash Baxter typed, **"HEY KWAN!"

**Kwan Lee typed, **"Yeah?"

**Dash Baxter typed, **"They're selling neon coloured underwear."

**Kwan Lee typed,** "Let's get all the colours!"

_Dash logs off_

_Kwan logs off_

**Carly Fenton typed,** "WTF IS WRONG WITH THIS WORLD?!"

**Danny Fenton typed,** "And boxers and gym shorts and undershirts and camis and tiny jean shorts and cheerleading outfits..."

**Paulina Sanchez typed,** "Going to H&amp;M!"

_Paulina logs off_

**Danny Fenton typed, **"And shirts and demi jackets and shoes and skirts and shorts and bandannas and backpacks and pencil cases..."

**Sam Manson and Carly Fenton typed, **"WE GET IT!"

**Danny Fenton typed,** "Ok! But there is more!"

**Tucker Foley typed,** "Danny. Me and you, neon coloured things shopping spree!"

**Danny Fenton typed, **"YEAH!"

_Danny logs off_

_Tucker logs off_

**Valerie Gray typed,** "What…"

**Carly Fenton typed,** "Is…"

**Sam Manson typed,** "Wrong…"

**Valerie Gray typed,** "With…"

**Carly Fenton typed, **"This…"

**Sam Manson typed,** "Town?"

!

**Danny Fenton typed, **"SPRING BREAK!"

**Carly Fenton typed,** "I am so relieved. No more than 2 people wearing neon coloured jeans."

**Tucker Foley typed,** "We are having a neon coloured jeans party at my house tonight."

**Carly Fenton typed, "**You have got to be kidding me. Yesterday, it was Jazz's birthday and Danny gave her… a neon coloured physics book. I MEAN WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!"

**Sam Manson typed,** "..."

**Danny Fenton typed,** "Then Carly swatted me in the head with a notebook."

**Carly Fenton typed,** "I MEAN A NEON COLOURED PHYSICS BOOK?!"

**Sam Manson typed,** "This world is nuts."

**Danny Fenton typed, **"Hey look! NASA is selling neon coloured mini spaceships."

**Sam Manson typed,** "And now NASA is nuts. What's next?"

**Danny Fenton typed,** "Hey! The government has started a holiday called 'Neon Colour Day' on July 24th."

**Carly Fenton typed, **"Now the government is nuts. I THINK THE WORLD IS ENDING SOON!"

**Danny Fenton typed,** "..."

**Sam Manson typed, **"I'M GONNA BLOW UP SOON!"

**Danny Fenton typed,** "But we're dating Sammy."

**Sam Manson typed, **"I KNOW!"

**Carly Fenton typed,** "She didn't say not to call her Sammy."

**Danny Fenton typed,** "Ok."

**Tucker Foley typed,** "See y'all in a few hours."

_Tucker logs off_

**Carly Fenton typed,** "I rather live on the moon."

!

**Carly Fenton typed, **"Hey Danny. How many dates have you been with Sam?"

**Danny Fenton typed, **"Um... at least 3."

**Carly Fenton typed, **"3?! In over 2 months?! You have got to be kidding me!"

**Sam Manson typed,** "So?"

**Carly Fenton typed,** "So what kind of dates did you go to?"

**Sam Manson typed,** "A goth circus."

**Carly Fenton typed,** "Was Freakshow there?"

**Sam Manson typed, **"No."

**Danny Fenton typed, **"Then a fair."

**Sam Manson and Danny Fenton typed,** "And a dinner date."

**Carly Fenton typed, **"Oh."

!

**Carly Fenton typed,** "DANNY!"

**Danny Fenton typed, **"What?"

**Carly Fenton typed, **"HELP! I HAVE OOZING ECTOPLASM FROM A CUT!"

**Danny Fenton typed,** "I'll be right over!"

**Carly Fenton typed,** "APRIL FOOLS!"

**Danny Fenton typed,** "Carly! That's wasn't funny!"

**Sam Manson typed,** "Yes it was."

**Danny Fenton typed,** "Tucker!"

**Tucker Foley typed,** "Yeah?"

**Danny Fenton typed,** "Your PDA is magically floating away."

**Tucker Foley typed,** "MY BABY!"

**Danny Fenton typed,** "APRIL FOOLS!"

**Tucker Foley typed,** "Not cool dude."

**Sam Manson typed, **"Lets play a prank on Dash."

**Carly Fenton typed, **"I put a bomb filled with ectoplasm under Jazz's chair."

**Danny Fenton typed,** "So that's where that BOOM is from."

**Jazz Fenton typed,** "CARLIEGH JACKIE FENTON, YOU ARE IN A WORLD OF TROUBLE!"

**Carly Fenton typed, **"Try to catch me then."

_Carly logs off_

_Jazz logs off_

**Tucker Foley typed,** "Wanna go prank Dash."

**Danny Fenton typed, **"I'm in."

!

**Carly Fenton typed,** "I can't believe..."

**Sam Manson typed, **"That I won."

**Danielle Fenton typed,** "Sam won?"

**Paulina Sanchez typed,** "How come she won? I am Casper's beauty princess."

**Carly Fenton typed, **"And drama queen."

**Danielle Fenton typed,** "BURN!"

**Dash Baxter typed, "**Who's this? Did Fentonio make a girl account?"

**Danielle Fenton typed, **"Do you want your butt in the Zone?"

**Dash Baxter typed,** "..."

**Danny Fenton typed,** "She's my cousin."

**Carly Fenton typed,** "Still... CONGRATS TO SAM!"

**Danny Fenton, Danielle Fenton and Tucker Foley typed, **"YAY!"

!

**Danny Fenton typed, **"SUMMER VACATION!"

**Sam Manson typed,** "YEAH!"

**Tucker Foley typed, **"Just to think, we'll be 10th graders."

**Carly Fenton typed,** "Yeah."

**Tucker Foley typed, **"And Neon Colour Day is soon~"

**Carly Fenton typed, **"Oh yeah! That stupid made up holiday that has no purpose."

**Tucker Foley typed, **"You wear neon coloured everything and there is neon coloured fireworks."

**Carly Fenton typed,** "-_-"

**Sam Manson typed,** "OH NO! Carly, TYPE!"

**Carly Fenton typed,** "-_- :|"

**Danny Fenton typed,** "I'm dead."

!

**Naruto Uzumaki typed,** "Where's Danny and Carly and Valerie? We have to talk to them."

**Sakura Haruno typed,** "I don't know."

**Captain Sai typed, **"..."

**Sasuke Uchiha typed, **"I wonder."

**Naruto Uzumaki typed,** "Hey Sasuke!"

**Sasuke Uchiha typed,** "Oh god."

**Sakura Haruno typed,** "I'm over u anyway."

**Danny Fenton typed, **"CARLY I DIDN'T MEAN TO!"

**Carly Fenton typed,** "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

**Danny Fenton typed,** "Meep."

**Valerie Gray typed,** "Someone needed to talk to us."

**Carly Fenton typed, **"What kind of people."

**Naruto Uzumaki typed,** "BELIEVE IT!"

**Danny Fenton typed, **"What? Where? Oh. Haha."

**Sakura Haruno typed, **"You remember us right?"

**Carly Fenton typed,** "I know who you are."

**Naruto Uzumaki typed, **"You are with your best friends and your boyfriend."

**Carly Fenton typed, **"I don't have a boyfriend. And my best friends are Sam and Tucker. You are the Naruto Shippuden Cast."

**Amanda Fenton typed,** "Sam and Tucker are MY best friends."

**Sam Manson typed,** "Wait..."

**Tucker Foley typed, **"What?"

**Roman Fenton typed,** "We are your REAL best friends."

_~Roman Fenton posts a picture~_

**Sam Manson typed, **"It's the same photo that I have in my locker."

**Danny Fenton typed,** "But what about us?"

**Carly Fenton typed, **"Yeah."

**Valerie Gray typed,** "What about me?"

**Captain Sai typed, **"You are in a different universe. Your family members were slayed by none other than Jazz."

**Danny Fenton and Carly Fenton typed,** "Jazz?!"

**Sasuke Uchiha typed, **"She and Itachi are best friends. They had the same mission to wipe out their entire clan."

**Sakura Haruno typed,** "Then you all became genin."

**Naruto Uzumaki typed,** "Then the 'falling in love' things happen. Me having a crush on Sakura and Carly, Sakura having a crush on Sasuke and Danny, Sasuke having a crush on Carly, Danny having a crush on Sakura and Carly having a crush on Sasuke."

**Carly Fenton typed,** "Me liking Sasuke? And he liking me back?"

**Captain Sai typed, **"And me and Valerie are ANBU and our dearest friend died."

**Valerie Gray typed, **"ANBU? And losing a dearest friend? No."

**Sasuke Uchiha typed,** "And me and Carly get together. We go and get power from Orochimaru due to our curse marks."

**Carly Fenton typed,** "THE CURSE MARK OF HEAVEN?!"

**Danny Fenton typed,** "Do we get a Sharingan or a Byakugan or a Rinnegan?"

**Sakura Haruno typed,** "Sharingan and Carly achieves the Rinnegan along with Sasuke."

**Danny Fenton typed, **"Lucky."

**Carly Fenton typed, **"Uh huh."

**Naruto Uzumaki typed,** "Come with us. We are your real friends."

**Sasuke Uchiha typed, **"Yes Carly. I love u. I really do."

**Carly Fenton typed,** "*blushes*"

**Sam Manson typed, **"Have fun. I really liked having you two as friends. You too Valerie."

**Danny Fenton typed, **"Goodbye."

**Carly Fenton typed, **"I'll miss you."

**Tucker Foley typed,** "I'll miss you too guys."

**NOOOOOO! So sad! What's gonna happen now?**

**1-WTF is wrong with this world? I have no freaking clue! Panties, underwear, jeans, shirts, tiny jean shorts, more, keep 'em going.**

**2-NEON COLOUR DAY?! THIS WORLD IS ENDING SOON!**

**3-Are. You. Serious?**

**4-Hahahahahaha! Jazz is covered in ectoplasm.**

**5-Congrats to Sam, who weirdly won the Neon Coloured Jeans Competition!**

**6-Wow. Just wow.**

**7-Bye Danny and Carly. :'(**

**_Carly Phantom asks you to review._**


	8. Chapter 8: RANDOMNESS!

**(AN): Hey guys. *audience prepares to throw tomatos* Don't hit me. I'm Muslim so I went to an Eid party even though Eid was last Monday. I WAS BORED TO DEATH THAT I ALMOST FELL ASLEEP, TWICE! -_- So, reviews!**

**Y U DO DIS (Guest): I don't get what you mean.**

**OK! The last conversation in the last chapter still happened but Danny and Carly didn't go with them. Enjoy!**

Chapter 8-RANDOMNESS!

**Carly Fenton changed her name to Carly Uchiha**

**Sam Manson typed,** "Really?"

**Carly Uchiha typed, **"Ya got a problem with that?"

**Sam Manson typed, **"No."

**_(I BELIEVE I CAN FLY~)_**

**Sam Manson changed her name to Sam Fenton**

**Sam Fenton typed,** "CARLY!"

**Danny Fenton typed,** "Aww. You love me so much you want to marry me."

**Carly Phantom typed,** "I can't hear u~"

**Danny Phantom typed,** "Aye Aye Captain!"

**Carly Phantom typed,** "Oooooo. Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?"

**Tucker Foley typed,** "SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!"

**Sam Manson typed,** "..."

**Carly Uchiha typed,** "My insanity with **Sasuke Uchiha** is getting off hand."

**Sasuke Uchiha typed,** "..."

**Danny Fenton typed, **"This is what cha get Uchiha!"

**Sam Fenton typed,** "No Danny, just no.

**_(UP IN THE SKY, NOT A BIRD, NOT A PLANE)_**

**Naruto Uzumaki typed,** "RAMEN IS THE BEST!"

**Danny Fenton typed,** "SERVE IT HOT OR COLD..."

**Naruto Uzumaki and Danny Fenton typed, **"WE'LL EAT IT ALL!"

**Sasuke Uchiha typed,** "Dobes."

**Carly Uchiha typed,** "Dobe: adobe meaning a type of clay or a type of thing to construct a building."

**Danny Phantom typed,** "You should change your name to Dictionary Uchiha."

**Carly Uchiha typed,** "No."

**Danny Fenton typed,** "Ya thinkin' what I'm thinking?"

**Danny Phantom typed,** "Yeah."

**_(F is for friends who do stuff together)_**

**Sasuke Uchiha typed,** "Carly, would you be the mother of the new Uchiha clan?"

**Carly Uchiha typed, **"WHAT?!"

**Sasuke Uchiha typed,** "DANNY!"

**Danny Phantom typed,** "I can't hear you~"

**Danny Fenton typed, **"Nice job Danny."

**Danny Phantom typed,** "Thanks Danny."

**Sam Fenton typed,** "You two really need some serious help."

**Jazz Fenton typed,** "Anyone called a therapist?"

**Danny Fenton typed,** "MURDERER!"

_Danny logs off_

**Sasuke Uchiha typed,** "He's still on it."

**Jazz Fenton typed,** "Murderer?"

**All typed, **"Ask **Sasuke Uchiha**."

_**(U is for u and me)**_

**Sam Fenton changed her name to Sam Manson**

**Danny Fenton typed,** "WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO ME SAMMY?!"

**Carly Uchiha just finished "Dear George Clooney: Please Marry My Mom"**

**Sam Manson typed, **"Ok?"

**Sasuke Uchiha just finished "Naruto Volume 1"**

**Sam Manson typed,** "STOP DOING THAT!"

**Naruto Uzumaki typed,** "Hey guys. I gave Sakura a gift. Neon orange coloured skirt."

**Sakura Haruno typed,** "I TOLD YOU THAT I HATE ORANGE!"

**Sam Manson typed,** "What did you give her a orange coloured skirt for?"

**Captain Sai typed,** "For being ugly."

**Sakura Haruno typed,** "THAT'S IT SAI! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

**Naruto Uzumaki typed, **"Naw. I did that just to annoy her."

**Sakura Haruno typed, **"BAKA NARUTO!"

**Naruto Uzumaki typed,** "Danny! Save the ramen!"

_Naruto logs off_

**Danny Fenton typed,** "SAVE THE RAMEN!"

**Sam Manson typed,** "I can't believe we are having this conversation."

**_(N is anywhere at anytime at all)_**

**Dan Phantom typed,** "GRRRR! THIS APP IS SO HARD!"

**Danny Phantom typed, **"Playing Flappy Bird?"

**Carly Phantom typed,** "It's too hard anyway."

**Dan Phantom typed,** "ITS JUST SOME UGLY, STUPID BIRD THAT IS TRYING TO GET THROUGH MARIO PIPES!"

**Captain Sai typed,** "Does it look like Sakura?"

_SkulkerTheGreatest GhostHunter, Danny Phantom and Dani Phantom likes this_

**Naruto Uzumaki typed,** "What's Mario? Some kind of ramen?"

**Danny Fenton typed, **"It's a video game."

**Carly Uchiha just finished "How To Eat Fried Worms"**

**Sam Manson typed,** "STOP!"

**Sasuke Uchiha just finished "Naruto Volume 2"**

**Sam Manson typed,** "Really?!"

**Dan Phantom typed,** "THIS FUCKING GAME IS TOO FUCKING HARD! I CAN'T EVEN PASS 3!"

**Danny Phantom typed,** "3? Even the Box Ghost can get more than 3."

**Box Ghost typed, **"19! New highscore! BEWARE!"

**Sam Manson typed,** "..."

**_(DOWN HERE IN THE DEEP BLUE SEA~)_**

**Carly Phantom typed, **"I found a person with the same name as me."

**Carly Phantom (author) typed, **"I'm the author. BELIEVE IT!"

_Carly Phantom (author) logs off_

**Danny Phantom typed,** "That was odd."

**_(F is for frolic through out the flowers)_**

**Danny Fenton typed,** "TOMSKA!"

_3,207,123 people likes this_

**Carly Uchiha just finished "Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince"**

**Sasuke Uchiha just finished "Naruto Volume 3"**

**Sam Manson typed,** "I like dogs."

**Tucker Foley typed,** "I like dogsing."

**Danny Phantom typed,** "I like trains."

**Carly Uchiha typed,** "Desmond the Moon Bear!"

**Danielle Fenton typed, **"How did I get here?"

**Dani Phantom typed,** "The end!"

**Sam Manson typed,** "ALIEN ATTACK!"

**Danny Fenton typed,** "ROLL THE CHEESEEEEEEEE!"

**All typed,** "Yay!"

**Tucker Foley typed,** "Die potato!"

**Sam Manson typed,** "Nooooooooo."

**Danny Phantom typed,** "I like trains."

**Tucker Foley typed,** "No no wait."

**Danielle Fenton typed,** "Cookies, cookies!"

**Danny Phantom typed,** "I like trains."

**Dani Phantom typed,** "I'm going to go on the internet. WAHHH!"

**Sam Manson typed,** "I'm going to do a book. Aw."

**Tucker Foley typed,** "Did you eat my sandwich?"

**Carly Uchiha typed,** "I am your sandwich."

**Danny Fenton typed,** "Hey hey guy smell my flower."

**Danny Phantom typed,** "*sniffs* Mmmm."

**Tucker Foley typed,** "Die potato!"

**Sam Manson typed,** "Not today!"

**Danny Fenton typed, **"THUMBS UP FOR TOMSKA!"

**_(U is for ukelele)_**

**Danny Phantom typed, **"Whoever likes this first, I'll marry him/her."

892,213,433 people likes this

**Danny Phantom typed, **"Let's see who won."

**_(N is for nose pickin', cherry gum inside, lickin' here with my best buddy~)_**

**Danny Phantom is married to Naruto Uzumaki**

**Carly Uchiha typed,** "O...M...G."

**Sam Manson typed,** "*dying of laughter*"

**Sasuke Uchiha typed,** "Idiots."

**Danielle Fenton just finished "How Babies Are Made"**

**Danny Fenton typed,** "WTF?!"

**Tucker Foley typed,** "GAY!"

**Carly Phantom typed,** "My turn!"

290,291,133 people likes this

**Carly Phantom typed, **"Let's see who won."

**_(I'M NOT A PERV, I'M A SUPER PERV; Jiraiya)_**

**Carly Phantom is married to Tucker Foley**

**Danny Phantom typed,** "If you hurt my sister, I'm gonna kill you."

**Tucker Foley typed, **"I'm scared."

* * *

**(AN): Ta-da. RANDOMNESS! See, this is how weird I am. And people call me not funny.**

**1-Carly and her obsession with Sasuke.**

**2-Haha. Sam actually wanted that. *giggles* I LOVE SPONGEBOB!**

**3-Ramen is the best~**

**4-WHY SASUKE?! WHAT ABOUT SAKURA?! Jazz is a murderer!**

**5-Randomness!**

**6-Dan and his Flappy Bird. *sigh***

**7-Moi.**

**8-I love TomSka. Thumbs up if you like him.**

**9-Danny. Danny.**

**10-LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL!**

**11-Congrats. Danny, don't kill Tucker.**

**Bye all.**

**Carly Phantom asks you to review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**(AN): Here's another chapter of... RANDOMNESS! Enjoy.**

Chapter 9-COTTON CANDY!

**Danny Fenton typed,** "I found a frog!"

**Naruto Uzumaki typed,** "Name it froggy-chan!"

**Danny Fenton typed, **"I am NOT naming my frog after your frog coin bag!"

**Naruto Uzumaki typed,** "I feel offended."

!

**Sam Manson typed,** "Bored. To. Death. At. Party."

**Danny Phantom likes this**

**Sam Manson typed, **"I hate you."

**Danny Phantom typed, **"Love you too. ;)"

**Naruto Uzumaki typed, **"?"

**Carly Uchiha changed her name to Dictionary Uchiha**

**Dictionary Uchiha typed,** "TUCKER!"

**Dictionary Uchiha changed her name to Carly Uchiha**

**Tucker Foley typed,** "Come on!"

!

**Itachi Uchiha typed, **"I got a new partner in the Akatsuki and his name is Tobi."

**Tobi DontHaveALastName typed,** "AND YOU LICKED ME!"

**Danny Fenton typed, **"Because you look like a lollipop."

**Sam Manson, Tucker Foley and Carly Uchiha likes this**

**Tobi DontHaveALastName typed, **"I feel violated."

!

**Sasuke Uchiha typed,** "I was with **Danny Fenton** and the others at a fair and it was odd... as usual.

[Naruto: Let's go there. *takes out coin bag* Come on Froggy-chan.

Me: *facepalm*

Carly: Sasuke! Take me there! *points at the Ferris Wheel*

Me: Ok. *gets dragged to the Ferris Wheel]

I have idiotic friends."

**Karin Uzumaki, Suigetsu Hōzuki and Jūgo Don'tWantToKillYou likes this**

**Carly Uchiha typed,** "I love you too Sasuke-kun~"

**Sakura Haruno typed, **"Hey. No one calls Sasuke Sasuke-kun except for me."

**Naruto Uzumaki typed, **"Thanks teme. ;D"

**Naruto Uzumaki is now mad at Sasuke Uchiha**

**Sakura Haruno typed, **"Let me continue.

[Danny: Sakura-chan!

Me: What?

Danny: We have to get Naruto.

Sam: I am having fun.

*Naruto comes back with cotton candy*

Danny: COTTON CANDY!

Tucker: Naruto, don't feed Danny cotton can-

*Danny is halfway done with his cotton candy bag*

Danny: Now I want birthday cake flavour. *drags Sam and Tucker to the cotton candy stand leaving me and Naruto*

Naruto: Look, I found Sai!

Sai: Hi Naruto... and Sakura.

Me: That's the FIRST time you called me Sakura.

Naruto: Merry-go-round anyone?

Sai: I'll go.

Me: Sure.]

And Danny is still crazy after eating so much sugar."

**Dani Phantom likes this**

**Danny Fenton typed, **"Iwasjumpingonmybedthewholetimeyouallweretalking."

**122 people likes this**

**Sam Manson typed,** "Danny, did you eat the cake that we got?"

**Danny Fenton typed,** "Only 2 slices."

**Carly Uchiha typed,** "2 big slices."

**Naruto Uzumaki likes this**

**Danny Fenton typed, **"Carly!"

**Carly Uchiha typed, **"It's true."

**Naruto Uzumaki typed, **"BELIEVE IT!"

**Danny Fenton likes this**

**Danny Fenton typed,** "That was an accident."

**Danny Fenton unlike Naruto Uzumaki's comment**

**Naruto Uzumaki typed, **"I hate you."

**Danny Fenton typed, **"Thanks 'bestie'. ;D"

**Sasuke Uchiha typed, **"Let me continue.

[Me: Carly.

Carly: Let's buy some freezies.

Me: Umm...

Carly: What? Is it that your Fireball Jutsu will get ruined?

Me: Yeah.

Carly: Let's just get some popcorn.

Me: Sure.

Naruto: Carly-chan! Sasuke-teme!

Me: What?

Danny: SIS! SASUKE!

Naruto: Danny. He ate too much cotton candy.

Carly: Crap.

Danny: 'tbelievethatmymomwon'tletmeeatsome.

Carly: Stop talking a mile a minute, I can't understand a word you're saying.

Sam: Thanks Naruto.

Naruto: What did I do?

Sam: You gave Danny cotton candy while he is not allowed to eat sweets.

Naruto: I DIDN'T KNOW THAT EMO!

Sam: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!

Naruto: Emo. Sasuke-teme is also one.

Me: *punches Naruto in the head*

Naruto: Why teme?!

Me: I am not emo.

Sam: Just because I wear black doesn't mean I'm emo!

*Naruto and Sam continue arguing while Danny eats his 4th bag of cotton candy*

Tucker: Dude, stop eating sweets.

Danny: I have to beat a record .

Carly: What record?

Danny: For eating the most cotton candy bags in a day. The record now is 30. I HAVE TO BEAT IT!

Carly: No. You. Are. Not.

Danny: Not listenin' to you. *get 20 more bags*

Me: My friends are the craziest.]"

**Danny Fenton, Carly Uchiha and Sakura Haruno likes this**

**Carly Uchiha typed, **"Danny ate 70 bags of cotton candy. After he passed 40, we said to stop but he said no."

**Danny Fenton typed, **":D."

**Danny Fenton is now mad at Carly Uchiha**

**Carly Uchiha typed,** "What did I do?"

**Jazz Fenton typed, **"Looks like you need some therapy classes."

**Danny Fenton typed, **"MURDERER!"

**Danny Fenton is now moving to Canada**

**Jazz Fenton is now tailing after Danny Fenton**

!

**Carly Uchiha wants to go to Konoha**

**Sasuke Uchiha is now after Carly Uchiha**

!

**Sasuke Uchiha joined the Akatsuki along with Karin Uzumaki, Suigetsu Hōzuki and Jūgo Don'tWantToKillYou**

**Carly Uchiha typed,** "I wanna join too!"

**Carly Uchiha joined the Akatsuki**

**Naruto Uzumaki typed, **"WHY CARLY?!"

!

**Danny Fenton made a page called "Ways To Annoy Sasuke Uchiha"**

**Sasuke Uchiha typed, **"Is this because I accidently called Carly a burden?"

**Danny Fenton typed, **"I am going to murder you in your sleep."

!

**721 people joined "Ways To Annoy Sasuke Uchiha"**

**Sasuke Uchiha typed, **"Wow. Nice fans I have."

!

**Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Captain Sai and Kakashi Hatake joined "Ways To Annoy Sasuke Uchiha"**

**Sasuke Uchiha typed, **"Seriously?"

**Sakura Haruno typed,** "Love you Sasuke-kun~"

!

**Danny Fenton typed, **"I'm not short, I'm fun sized!"

**Sam Manson likes this**

!

**Danny Fenton typed, **"The duck went up to the lemonade stand,"

**Tucker Foley typed,** "And he said to the man right in the stand,"

**Danny Fenton typed, **"'Hey.'"

**Tucker Foley typed,** "Bum bum bum."

**Danny Fenton typed, **"'Got any grapes?'"

**Tucker Foley typed, **"Then the man said, 'No, we only sell lemonade. Care to have some?'"

**Danny Fenton typed, **"Then the duck said, 'No.'.

**Tucker Foley typed,** "Then he waddled away,"

**Danny Fenton typed, **"Waddle waddle."

**Tucker Foley typed,** "Then he waddled away,"

**Danny Fenton typed, **"Waddle waddle."

**Tucker Foley typed, **"Then he waddled away."

**Danny Fenton typed, **"Waddle waddle."

**Tucker Foley typed,** "Till the very next day. Bum bum bum."

**Sam Manson typed, **"Ok?"

**Danny Fenton typed,** "THE DUCK SONG!"

!

**Carly Uchiha typed,** "Me and **Danny Fenton** were at the park."

**Danny Fenton typed, **"And we saw a Naruto convention."

**Naruto Uzumaki likes this**

**Carly Uchiha typed,** "[Danny: Hey Carly! There's Naruto! *points at a cardboard Naruto*

Me: *reading* Naruto Convention 2014.

Danny: Let's go!

Me: There is so many boys.

Danny: And most of them are Sasuke.

Me: Hn.

Danny: I know you are still mad at him but lighten up. Here. *shoves 5 Akatsuki suits in my hands* Give those to Taka.

Me: And the 5th one?

Danny: For you.

Me: Thanks. *puts on the Akatsuki cloak*

Man: Only 5.00.

Danny: One dollar each.

Man: Yup. Hey dude.

Danny: Yeah.

Man: Hot girlfriend you have.

Me: WHAT?!

Danny: She's my sister.

Man: Here's my number.

Me: I'm already with someone.

Danny: Huh?

Man: Oh. Bye.

Danny: Did you just use Sasuke as an excuse?

Me: Yeah.

Danny: Niiiice.

Me: ...

Danny: I like that. *points to a cardboard Deidara*

Me: Yeah.

Deidara: I'm real and you all will respect my art!

Me: Gah!

Deidara: Hey! It's the Fentons. I'm going to destroy you Carly and your friend Sasuke. *leaves*

Me: That was odd.]

**16 people likes this**

!

**Box Ghost to Danny Phantom, **"BEWARE!"

**Danny Phantom typed,** "I am NOT in the mood."

!

**Carly Uchiha is now in Konoha**

**Naruto Uzumaki typed,** "Yay!"

**Carly Uchiha typed, **"I just left a letter."

**Carly Uchiha is now in Amity Park**

**Danny Fenton typed, **"Yay!"

!

**Carly Uchiha changed her name to Carly Foley**

**Sasuke Uchiha is now in depression **

**Tucker Foley is now happy**

**Carly Phantom typed, **"TUCKER! YA MARRIED TA ME!"

**Carly Foley typed,** "Got cha!"

**Carly Foley changed her name to Carly Uchiha **

**Sasuke Uchiha is now happy**

**Tucker Foley is now in depression**

**Carly Phantom typed, **"YA DEAD FOLEY! Sam! Give me your combat boots."

**Sam Manson typed, **"Anytime. ;)"

!

**Carly Phantom is now single**

**Tucker Foley is now pissed at Carly Phantom**

**Danny Phantom typed,** "You hurt my sister's feelings, now you'll pay the price."

**Danny Phantom is going to kill Tucker Foley**

**Tucker Foley typed,** "NOT MY PDA!"

!

**Danny Fenton typed,** "I have a shirt that has Darth Vader... no I mean Darth TATER saying 'I am your father' to a french fry. Little french fry was confused."

**Tucker Foley likes this**

!

**Box Ghost to Danny Phantom,** "BEWARE!"

**Danny Phantom typed, **"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

!

**Danny Fenton typed, **"Now the new cotton candy record is at 90. I HAVE TO BEAT IT!"

**Carly Uchiha typed, **"OMDB!"

**Danny Fenton now has 130 bags of cotton candy in his room**

**Jazz Fenton typed, **"Need a therapist?"

**Danny Fenton typed, **"MURDERER!"

**Danny Fenton is moving to the North Pole**

!

**Dani Phantom typed, **"'Love is sweet, soft and slow.' I forgot."

**10 people likes this**

**Carly Uchiha likes actor Daniel Radcliffe**

**Sam Manson typed,** "That was not needed Carly."

**Danny Fenton likes actor Shahrukh Khan**

**Carly Uchiha typed, **"He is the one who said that quote Dani typed."

**Sam Manson typed, **"I got this off Wikipedia. 'Shah Rukh Khan (born Shahrukh Khan; 2 November 1965), informally referred to as SRK, is an Indian actor, producer, television personality and philanthropist.' WOW! 'Referred to in the media as "Baadshah of Bollywood" or "King Khan", he has appeared in over 50 Hindi films in genres ranging from romance to action and comedies. His work in Bollywood has garnered him numerous achievements, including fourteen Filmfare Awards from thirty nominations.' Amazing! 'His eighth Filmfare Best Actor Award win put him in a tie for the most in that category. The Government of India honoured him with the Padma Shri in 2005, while the Government of France awarded him the Ordre des Arts et des Lettres in 2007 and later in 2014, the Légion d'honneur, their highest civilian award for his contribution to films. He was named the second richest actor in the world in 2014, with a net worth of $600 million.' Now I like this actor."

**599,065,966 likes Shahrukh Khan**

**Carly Uchiha typed, **"Who doesn't like him?"

!

**Carly Uchiha typed, **"Robin Williams was found dead yesterday. #RIP Robin Williams. No one will ever forget you."

**59,000,629 people are mourning over Robin Williams' death**

**Sam Manson typed,** "NO! He was my favourite actor! :'("

**Tucker Foley typed,** "So sad. :("

**Danny Fenton typed,** "May he rest in peace."

**(AN): Sorry about the sad ending. So let's see**

**1-Froggy-chan!**

**2-I almost died of boredness at a party on Saturday.**

**3-Tobi is NOT a lollipop, he LOOKS like one.**

**4-COTTON CANDY! :DDDDDDD!"**

**5-I wish chakra and Naruto was real then I can do ninjutsu, taijutsu, senjutsu, and more!**

**6-Akatsuki rules!**

**7~9-I seriously wanted to do that.**

**10-My friend.**

**11-My classmates always ask my teacher to put this on.**

**12-Naruto convention!**

**13 and 18-The Beware game is on.**

**14-BURNNNNN!**

**15-Oops. I didn't do what cha think I did.**

**16-TUCKER! I'll protect you~!**

**17-My classmate. **

**19-OMDB means over my dead body and eat 130 bags Danny!**

**20-Shahrukh Khan is the most awesome actor.**

**21-RIP Robin Williams. Aladdin, Jumanji, Happy Feet, Night at the Museum, all amazing works.**

**Carly Phantom asks you to review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I'M BACK! After 4 months. I know I said 1 month but I have homework, projects, it's hard. Here's my comeback chapter!**

Chapter 10: Arguing with Butch Hartman, How I Hate School, Hunger Games Dodgeball, War: Meat vs Veggies Results!

**Danny Fenton typed, **"Still need to talk to that Butch Hartman dude."

**Carly Fenton typed,** "How about we talk to him?"

_!_

**Private Conversation between Danny Fenton and Butch Hartman**

**Danny Fenton typed, **"Mr. Butch Hartman, we need to talk. How. On. Earth. Do. You. Know. About. Me?"

**Butch Hartman typed, **"You again, **Danny Fenton**. I told you once, Danny Phantom is an old show so that's old school now. Now Fairly Oddparents and T.U.F.F Puppy is famous. Thank you."

**~Butch Hartman blocked Danny Fenton~**

**Danny Fenton typed, **"Shit."

_!_

**Carly Fenton typed, **"How do you know Danny's secret?"

**Butch Hartman typed, **"A fake character a fan made up. Danny Phantom has one sister, not two."

**~Butch Hartman blocked Carly Fenton~**

**Carly Fenton typed, **"..."

_!_

**Danny Fenton typed, **"Who hates school?"

**14892 people hates school**

**Carly Fenton typed, **"It's a drag."

**Sam Manson typed,** "You two haven't decided your future jobs yet right?"

**Carly Fenton typed, **"When the fruitloop is mayor, no."

**Tucker Foley likes this**

**Tucker Foley typed,** "I'm going to make PDAs."

**Sam Manson typed,** "I'm going to be a geologist."

**Carly Fenton typed,** "I want to be a lawyer."

**Danny Fenton typed,** "I want to be a astronaut."

**Carly Fenton typed,** "But there is no way that the fruitloop is going to let me be in court."

**Vlad Masters typed, **"Carleigh, how many times do I have to tell you? I. Am. Not. A. Fruitloop."

**Danny Fenton typed, **"You are."

**Sam Manson likes this**

**Vlad Masters typed, **"Teens these days..."

**Carly Fenton typed,** "We are scary."

!

**Carly Fenton typed,** "I won the Hunger Games!"

**145 people likes this.**

**Danny Fenton typed, **"Hunger Games Dodgeball."

**144 people unliked Carly Fenton's comment**

**Carly Fenton typed,** "-_-"

**Danny Fenton typed, **"I got killed by a frisbee."

**Sam Manson typed,** "By a ball."

**Tucker Foley typed,** "A ball."

**Carly Fenton typed,** "You ruin the fun **Danny Fenton**."

**Danny Fenton typed, **"What?"

!

**Carly Fenton typed,** "I GOT THE RESULTS FOR WAR: MEAT VS VEGGIES!"

**137 people likes this**

**Sam Manson typed, **"Who won?"

**Tucker Foley typed,** "Meat did."

**Carly Fenton typed, **"Actually no one did now."

**Danny Fenton typed,** "..."

**Carly Fenton typed,** "One vote meat."

**Tucker Foley typed,** "What? There should be at least one hundred votes!"

**Carly Fenton typed, **"And one vote veggies."

**Sam Manson typed,** "Great."

**Carly Fenton typed,** "The war isn't over peoples. The winner will be announced in War: Meat vs Veggies."

**AN: That was SHORT. **

**1~3: Butch Hartman dissing Danny and Carly.**

**4: School was a drag today.**

**5: My class plays this. I've always lose in this.**

**6: Need more votes peoples!**

**Sorry guys but my brain is fresh out of ideas. Can you all be dears and give me ideas pleeeeeeeeease? And add some more votes to War: Meat vs Veggies! Thank you! Have a great winter day with snow (or not). Also I wish you a happy weekend! There is a new poll on my bio so vote. Voting closes at Boxing Day (December 26). See you all tomorrow!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: 3 reviews already! I love you guys! So I've decided to do a second update. #YAY! So the most awesome Agent, which is moi, Agent AA, will reply to the two amazing people.**

**Gracie Ghost: Thank you for your ideas, I'll use them for this chapter. **

**DannyPhantom619: Thank you for your vote(s) for War: Meat vs Veggies.**

**scheffelman: Thank you for you vote for War: Meat vs Veggies.**

**Results for War: Meat vs Veggies. Veggies: 1 votes**

**Meat: 2 votes**

**Both: 1 vote**

**So I have decided that hashtags are going to be used in here. I'll maybe start a Twitter story. Naruto cast on Twitter. Ok off topic. You may be bored now because of the LOOONG author's note so let's get started!**

Chapter 11-#Danny Went Too Far

#Neon Colour Craze Gone TOO Far

#Arguing With Butch Hartman 2 #Neon Colour Day

#Paulina's Crazy New Makeup

**Danny Fenton typed,** "I made **Star Williams** force some neon blue jeans on **Carly Fenton**."

**15 people likes this**

**Carly Fenton typed, **"I'll murder you in your sleep."

**Danny Fenton typed, **"Then **Star Williams** forced some neon purple jeans on **Sam** **Manson**."

**15 people likes this**

**Sam Manson and Carly Fenton is mad at Danny Fenton**

**Danny Fenton typed,** "I'm scared."

**Tucker Foley typed, **"How did **Star Williams** get into FentonWorks and the Manson's?"

**6 people are wondering this too**

**Star Williams typed,** "Got their house numbers."

**4 people think that Star Williams is a stalker**

**Sam Manson typed, **"Looks like I need the combat boots. The steel toed ones."

**Danny Fenton is now scared**

**Carly Fenton typed,** "Now I'm glad that Sam Manson gave me those steel toed combat boots. Thanks."

**Sam Manson and Carly Fenton is going to injure Danny Fenton very badly**

**Danny Fenton moved to Sri Lanka**

!

**Carly Fenton typed,** "I am now neon blue."

**Sam Manson typed, **"I am now neon purple."

**Danny Fenton typed, **"I AM NEON GREEN!"

**Tucker Foley typed, **"I am NEON RAINBOW!"

**Carly Fenton typed,** "You look like Nyan Cat puked on you. #it's true"

**10 people likes this**

**Paulina Sanchez typed,** "What colour is the best? It's NEON PINK of course from the rest! #neon pink FTW"

**Star Williams typed,** "I am NEON ORANGE!"

**Dash Baxter typed,** "Neon red."

**Kwan Lee typed,** "Neon yellow."

**Carly Fenton typed,** "Neon blue tank top, blouse, jeans, leather boots, socks and beanie."

**Sam Manson typed,** "Neon purple tank top, belly shirt, skirt, tights and combat boots."

**Danny Fenton typed, **"NEON GREEN SHIRT, JEANS, BOXERS, SOCKS, SNEAKERS AND BASEBALL CAP!"

**Tucker Foley typed, **"Same as **Danny Fenton** but neon rainbow."

**Carly Fenton typed,** "I hope no neon glasses."

**Danny Fenton typed, **"They brought it out yesterday."

**Carly Fenton typed, **"Sh*t."

**Paulina Sanchez typed,** "Neon pink CHEERLEADING OUTFIT!"

**Carly Fenton typed,** "Looks like that all of Barbie's pink shoes spat on you."

**7 people likes this**

**Tucker Foley typed,** "#BURN"

!

**Sam Manson typed,** "So Mr. Hartman dissed you two?"

**Danny Fenton typed,** "Yeah."

**Sam Manson typed,** "I will talk to him."

**Carly Fenton typed,** "Me too."

**Danny Fenton typed,** "Me too."

_!_

**Private Conversation between Danny Fenton and Butch Hartman**

**Danny Fenton typed, **"HOW THE F**K DID YOU FIND OUT ABOUT ME?!"

**~Butch Hartman blocks Danny Fenton~**

**Danny Fenton typed, **"With no words this time. Great."

_!_

**Carly Fenton typed,** "Mr. Hartman, can I at least say-"

**Before Carly Fenton can finish...**

**~Butch Hartman blocks Carly Fenton~**

**Carly Fenton typed,** "..."

_!_

**Private Conversation between Sam Manson and Butch Hartman**

**Sam Manson typed,** "Mr. Hartman, Can I ask you something?"

**Butch Hartman typed, **"..."

**Sam Manson typed,** "My friend Danny wanted to ask that why and how did you find about his secret?"

**Butch Hartman typed, **"Look Sam Manson, I have talked to that crazy fan three times and he/she kept asking why and how I found out about Danny's secret. And some fan made girl too. I made Danny Phantom. M. A. D. E. Thank you for your time."

**~Butch Hartman disconnected~**

**Sam Manson typed,** "That didn't go as planned."

_!_

**Danny Fenton typed, **"IT'S JULY 24TH! NEON COLOUR DAY!"

**247 people are excited**

**Sam Manson and Carly Fenton does not celebrate Neon Coloured Day**

!

**Carly Fenton typed, **"So I was dragged to the Neon Coloured Day celebration and Paulina Sanchez... Gave. Me. Nightmares."

**7 people likes this**

**Paulina Sanchez typed,** "See my new profile pic."

**Carly Fenton went to puke**

**Dash Baxter typed, **"What... the... f**k?"

**Tucker Foley typed, **"**Carly Fenton** was right."

**Carly Fenton typed, **"I TOLD YA!"

**Sam Manson typed,** "She is wearing... F**KING NEON MAKEUP! WHAT THE ACTUAL F**K?!"

_This conversation was deleted and Sam Manson got banned for a day because of the harsh and too much cursing. Thank you for your time._

**AN: That... was weird. **

**1: Don't mess with Sam and Carly people. Sri Lanka is where my friend used to live and it came from the top of my mind.**

**2: #LOL**

**3~6: Wow Mr. Hartman. -_-**

**7: If that was a real holiday, I would faint.**

**8: I actually imagined that and it ain't pretty. Thanks for the idea Gracie Ghost.**

**Thank you all for loving this story. How many chapters should I make this story? Endless amount of chapters? You tell me through where? Press that review button below and review! Bye. #Agent** **AA is out!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Yo people. Here is an update for today.**

**Gracie Ghost: Thanks for the ideas and I'll use them. I know, my classmates last year, mainly the popular girls, are very weird. There were 5. My friend sang it too so she can get popular. But I said to give it up because most of them hated, and still hates, me and her.**

**scheffelman: I'll add that as another point.**

**Results for War: Meat vs Veggies**

**Veggies: 1 vote**

**Meat: 3 votes**

**Both: 1 vote**

**Please continue your support for that war. Sam and Tucker will be waiting. I will add new OCs and they will come at weird times. If you want your OCs in there, please review and give their full name, hobbies, species and age(s). Enjoy this chapter. #enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 12-#RockUrBody

#School... *sigh*

#Why Are There Hashtags?

#What The F**k, Neon Hair Dye

#Sam and Neon Pink Skirts

#Neon Attire Are Now Banned In Casper High

**Danny Fenton typed,** "I am now obsessed with this song called Rock Ur Body by this band called VIXX. Thanks **Carly Fenton**.

**10 people likes this comment**

**147,322,222 loves VIXX**

**Carly Fenton typed,** "I TOLD YA IT'S A GOOD BAND!"

**147,322,222 people agree with Carly Fenton**

!

**Sam Manson typed,** "School starts tomorrow... *sigh*

**6 people likes this**

**Sam Manson typed,** "Niiiice."

**Danny Fenton typed,** "C'mon Sammy, at least we get to see our neon coloured craze again."

**Sam Manson typed, **"Now I hate school even more."

!

**Valerie Gray typed,** "Who the frick made up hashtags? It's a NUMBER SIGN!"

**Carly Fenton typed,** "It's also used to cover swear words."

!

**Danny Fenton typed,** "NOW H&amp;M HAVE RELEASED NEON HAIR DYE! DYEING MY HAIR NEON GREEN!"

**169 people are rushing to get neon hair dye**

**Carly Fenton typed,** "The f**king hell? Neon hair dye?"

**Sam Manson typed,** "R u people COLOURBLIND?! Neon f**king hair dye?"

**Carly Fenton typed,** "That's what I said, homie."

**Sam Manson typed,** "...What did u call me?"

**Carly Fenton typed,** "U didn't hear ANYTHING."

!

**Sam Manson typed,** "Someone mailed me a NEON PINK SKIRT!"

**10 people find this funny**

**Sam Manson typed,** "I hate u all."

**Danny Fenton typed,** "Oh really?"

**Sam Manson typed,** "Did u do it, Daniel James Fenton?"

**Danny Fenton typed,** "No."

**Sam Manson typed, **"**Tucker Foley**!"

**Tucker Foley typed, **"I didn't do it."

**Sam Manson typed, **"Maybe **Carly Fenton **did a new school year prank on me."

**Carly Fenton typed,** "I didn't do it."

!

_Unfortunatly, Sam didn't find out who_ _did it but... who did...?_

!

**Private Conversation between Paulina Sanchez and Star Williams**

**Star Williams typed,** "Did u mail the goth a neon pink skirt?"

**Paulina Sanchez typed, **"Yeah I did."

!

**~Sam Manson posted a video called, "Burning A Neon Pink Skirt"**

**229 people are angry at Sam Manson**

**Carly Fenton typed,** "Way to go!"

**229 people are angry at Carly Fenton**

**Danny Fenton is in depression**

**Tucker Foley typed, **"WHY **Sam Manson**, WHY?! D':"

!

**Sam Manson typed,** "BEST DAY EVAR!"

**Carly Fenton typed,** "Casper High finally banned neon coloured attire over there!"

**174 people attend Casper High School**

**Valerie Gray typed,** "If u did, you'll get suspended!"

**168 people are angry at Sam Manson, Carly Fenton and Valerie Gray**

**Danny Fenton typed,** "NO!"

**Tucker Foley typed,** "WHO'S IDEA WAS THAT?!"

**Maddie Fenton typed,** "Parents were concerned about u bc u all looked like that a neon rainbow puked on ur clothes. And you all acting like wild animals at a fair."

**Sam Manson, Carly Fenton and Danielle Fenton likes this**

**Danny Fenton typed,** "Seriously Mom?"

**168 people are mad at their parents**

**Tucker Foley typed,** "This is just great."

* * *

**AN: That doesn't mean that the neon coloured craze as come to an end. *inserts an evil smirk***

**1-I love VIXX! Look them up on YouTube and you'll fall for them so hard. Once you fall for them, you can't leave them. IT'S GAME SET! We have an annoying, loud leader; a quiet dude who like kids and animals; the other dude who can imitate mosquitoes; the rapper who says his name before rapping; the one who looks cute with dimples and the youngest who looks like a man but is the baby.**

**2-I hate school...**

**3-Seriously? IT'S A NUMBER SIGN PEOPLE!**

**4-Thanks for the idea Gracie Ghost.**

**5-Thanks again for the idea Gracie Ghost**

**6-That doesn't mean the neon coloured craze is over...**

**I NEED MORE VOTES FOR THE MEAT VS VEGGIES! #Agent A is out. Review pls! And pitch in some more ideas for chapter 13!**


End file.
